


London Bridge

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shit mission B.A., Face and Murdock partake in a little rabble rousing to release tension.<br/>Warning: PWP pure and simple. Language and threesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Bridge

#####  
  
Hannibal watched as B.A., Face and Murdock piled into the van.

“Going out for a drink” Face had said, but Hannibal knew better. The Douglas job they’d just finished didn’t go smooth, to say the least. When things went bad he knew the three would go off and come back with more bumps and bruises than when they left.

“Fucking meth dealers.” Hannibal grumbled. If Murdock hadn’t smelled ammonia when he did, hell, if they hadn’t listened, since they were accustom to Murdock’s occasional talk of the pungent gas there wouldn’t be anything left of the neighborhood or them.

Hannibal shook his head. His boys would go out and fight, at bar or with each other. Nothing Hannibal could say would stop them so he just hoped every time they went off they didn’t get themselves thrown in jail or hurt someone too bad. He himself would rather stay in and get rid of all the extra energy in less injury inducing ways.

“John?”

Hannibal turned as Amanda Douglas stepped onto the porch.

“Dinner’s ready.” She smiled and he placed a hand at the small of her back as he followed her into the house.

#####

“Thank god.” B.A. sighed, taking a long swig on his beer. This was the third bar they’d been at tonight, a small highway bar all the way on the other side of town from Amanda Douglas’ place. And this was the final one and he meant it, dammit.

B.A. watched Face and Murdock over at the pool table by themselves, not groping on some random redneck’s woman or hustling college kids out of money.

The first bar they hit they’d only lasted 10 minutes before there was trouble. B.A. should have known with the way Face slid into the front door of the place they were in for it. All danger and sex oozing off the conman, fresh black eye and bruises from the job making him that much more appealing as he got the attention of every female in the large darkened room. The men started taking notice, too, just for a different reason.

B.A. and Murdock sat down at a table as the waitress came over to get their order but Face made his way to the bar.

“Damn, that black eye musta messed with Face’s vision real good.” Murdock cringed minutes later, tipping his beer bottle in the direction where Face was tucked in close to a haggard bleach blonde cougar that had her hand on his hip.

“Goddamn.” B.A. laughed before noticing the group of men to the left of the bar. “Watch these motherfuckers.” He growled, all laughing gone.

“Mmm, hmm.” Murdock leaned back casually in his chair but B.A. saw the intensity as the pilot’s eyes flicked back and forth between Face and the group of men.

“Darlene!” One of the men shouted and the blonde moved away from Face like she’d been shocked.

“Here we go.” Murdock set all four chair legs back on the floor.

B.A. locked eyes with Face and saw him smile.

“Asshole.” B.A. stood up as one of the group, a dude with scraggly hair and even scragglier teeth grabbed the woman’s arm.

“What the fuck you grinning at pretty boy?” Scraggly growled at Face. “You wanna get in on me? Looks like you already pissed someone off.”

“Yeah, your dad after he caught me fucking your mom last night.”

B.A. groaned as Murdock snickered at his shoulder.

The first punch was thrown before they’d made it to the bar, not that Face needed the help. Face easily dodged the sloppy punch, shoving his own hand out and connecting with the redneck’s nose, blood splattering as Scraggly doubled over.

B.A. heard Murdock’s whooping laughter but didn’t have a chance to see what was so funny before one of the men was trying to hit him with a chair. A goddamned chair. Who does that? B.A. smacked the chair out of the guy’s hand before punching him in the face. He rounded on another one and caught Face and Murdock bouncing excitedly like it was fucking Christmas as a punch from Face sent a good ole boy right into one of Murdock’s fists.

“Nice.” Murdock cackled.

#####

“Man, what the hell?” B.A. asked, looking in the rear view mirror at Face and Murdock who were laughing in the backseat.

“Fugly, Faceman. So not worth a split lip.” Murdock held his shirt sleeve to Face’s bleeding mouth.

“Let’s go to another bar. I promise I’ll behave.” Face winked. “Come on, Bosco, I know you’re not done for the night.”

“That place looks good.” Murdock said leaning forward and pointing out the windshield.

“Y’all really trying to get us killed tonight ain’t you?” B.A. complained but pulled into the gravel parking lot of the packed bar anyway.

B.A. stopped Face as he threw the side door open.

“Keep ya’ hands off the women in here, ugly or otherwise.”

“All the men are fair game, though!” Murdock slapped Face on the ass as he moved passed him out of the van.

“Shut up, Murdock. Don’t need any of your bullshit in this bar, either.”

For 20 minutes there wasn’t any. Well, it took 20 minutes for the bullshit to get to the point where B.A. knew it was time to roll out.

It took that long for the guys playing pool to realize the fool with the weird accents and exclamations about a Billiard Ball Liberation Front had taken them for $150. Murdock probably would have taken them for more but B.A. walked over, glaring at the group of frat assholes while taking the money off the table and cocking his head at the exit when he caught Face and Murdock’s attention.

#####  
  
“This is the last place we’re going.” B.A. tossed the pool money at the pilot. “You’re paying for the drinks.”

“I think I can swing it.” Murdock smiled as he climbed out of the passenger seat when they got to the next dive.

10 minutes. B.A. had talked to the brunette at the bar for 10 minutes and now he didn’t see either Face or Murdock.

Hannibal always said it was like herding cats when those two got going but B.A. knew different. When they were like this there was only one place they’d be. He just needed to find out where it was exactly.

B.A. checked the bathroom first but quickly found it only full of guys using it for what it was intended. He walked out, taking another look around the bar before moving towards the employee exit.

Once outside he went down the alley, rousing a couple, the woman squawking in embarrassment, but no Face and Murdock. That left only one last place they could be.

B.A. stomped off towards the parking lot. He was still feet away from the van when he heard Face’s loud ass.

“Fuck…yes… just like that.”

 “What did I tell you about my van?” B.A. roared as he flung the door open.

Face was sitting in the backseat; pants pooled on the floor, with Murdock between his sprawled out long legs.

The pilot wearing nothing but his red hat backwards, Face’s cock in his mouth, didn’t even flinch at the intrusion. Murdock continued his ministrations, leaving Face to answer.

“Well… _fuck_ …you said… _slow down, bud_ …no fucking in the van…” Face stuttered before Murdock released him with an over exaggerated flourish then looked up at B.A. while licking his lips.

“Unless you’re involved. So are you just gonna stand out there and let the whole parking lot get a show or ya’ gettin' your ass in here?” Murdock drawled before returning his attention to Face.

Face hissed as he knocked Murdock’s hat off, his hands knotting in shaggy hair as he thrust to meet the pilot’s fervent mouth. He smiled heatedly at B.A.  as he climbed in then shut and locked the door.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Face panted as B.A. closed the distance between them and pulled him into a crushing kiss. The two didn’t break apart until Murdock, still on the floor, gagged.

“Damn, ya big mudsucka. Don’t you see me down here with a dick in my mouth? Give me some breathing room.”

B.A. hauled Murdock off his knees and into Face’s lap, causing both men to chuckle before B.A. silenced Murdock’s laughter with his mouth, teeth biting at his bottom lip as the pilot’s hands worked to unfasten B.A. pants.

Murdock leaned over and Face groaned at the friction caused by the pilot moving around in his lap. Face gripped Murdock’s hips trying to still his movements but Murdock gave a wiggle anyway.

“Shit.” B.A. grunted as his hard cock was freed from the confines of his jeans only to immediately be enveloped by the wet heat of Murdock’s mouth.

“Buddy, ya’ gotta stop with the squirming or else Bosco’s gonna have a mess in this seat.” Face gasped as the pilot continued to rub his ass against Face’s lap.

“Be still, fool. You didn’t make enough money off them frat boys to get my seats cleaned.” B.A. tugged at Murdock’s hair as the pilot moved away from him.

“Maybe if you hadn’t pulled us out of there so quickly I would have.”

Murdock started kissing B.A. again, their tongues sliding against each other and B.A. could taste himself and Face in Murdock’s mouth. All three of them mingled together just the way it should be.

B.A. turned Murdock around and bent him over as he ground his cock against the cleft of the pilot’s ass.

“Whoa, easy big fella.” Murdock groaned even as he pushed back against B.A., egging him on.

B.A. watched Face whose hooded gaze was locked on them, Murdock’s hands on either side of Face’s hips as they rocked against each other in front of him.

“Face, where’s the lube?” B.A. asked as a sly grin spread over the conman’s face.

“Don’t need it, Bosco.” Face winked then looked at Murdock.

“What? What are you talking…” B.A.’s questions were cut off as Murdock reached back and guided B.A.'s hand to his already slick entrance.

“See what ya’ miss when you’re late to the party.” Murdock tsked.

“Fuck.” B.A. smiled as he slid two fingers into the pilot, causing Murdock to buck against his hand hard when he crooked them slightly.

“Come on, big guy. We’re ready for takeoff.” Murdock begged, glancing at Face for back up.

“He’s right, Bosco. Think the plane’s ready to leave the gate.”

“Y’all need to shut the hell up with all that plane bullshit.” B.A. warned even as he took hold of Murdock’s waist and slid into the pilot.

“Goddamn.” B.A. gripped Murdock’s hips tight as Murdock leaned up to meet Face; their lips joining as B.A. slowly withdrew then thrust fully into the pilot.

“I love watching you get fucked by Bosco. Fucking hot the way you move together.” Face purred into Murdock’s ear loud enough for B.A. to hear as well.

“Can I have this back now?” Murdock didn’t wait for an answer before taking Face’s cock into his mouth.

“Yes, please.” Face ran a hand over Murdock’s shoulders as the pilot pistoned between them.

B.A. slowed, watching as his thrusts pushed Murdock further onto Face’s cock.

The conman’s mouth hung open, his breath coming in gasps, hands tightening in Murdock’s hair every time the pilot would groan from B.A. hitting his prostate.

Face opened his eyes and looked at B.A. then down at Murdock.

“Hey, Bosco. London Bridge.” Face laughed as he held a hand up that B.A. ignored but Murdock reached up and slapped his hand against Face’s.

“What the hell is wrong with y’all?” B.A. huffed, snapping his hips in rapid succession to stop Murdock’s giggles.

 _‘What the hell's wrong with me? Putting up with these two fools.’_ B.A. wondered, but then Murdock  rolled his hips, causing B.A. to buck hard into the pilot and he had his answer.

“Oh, shit. Bosco be still, man, be still.” Face pleaded, hand clutching at Murdock’s shoulder as he came, his head thumping back against the seat.

Murdock wiped at his mouth then moved to kiss Face quickly as B.A. ran a hand up his back.

“Move, Bosco, please.” Murdock stroked his own cock as B.A. started his thrusts again, fast and hard.

B.A. leaned close, groaning as he bit at the nape of Murdock’s neck, pulling the pilot into his thrusts.

“Yes, oh fuck right there.” Murdock cried, Face’s hand running through Murdock's hair as he came, his body tightening around B.A. who followed him over with a shout and a final plunge.

B.A. leaned heavily on Murdock’s back, pushing them against the seat, Face taking turns kissing each of them as their breathing returned to normal.

 _“London bridge is falling down, falling down.”_ Murdock suddenly started singing before Face joined him in a round, both of them laughing.

“Shut up, both y’all. Crazy ass fools.” B.A. grumbled but with none of his usual threat as he sleepily nipped at Murdock’s shoulder.  



End file.
